consequence
by hewithnoname
Summary: Voldermort has fled the Battle after the Deptartment Of Mysteries. Find out what happens when He returns to his hide out.


Consequence

Two desperate figures landed on the cold stone floor. In one swift movement the smaller figure was kicked to the ground, she landed on her face and cried out in pain, she knew what was coming, if truth be known she was looking forward to it. It was one thing to feel pain at your husband's hands, but to feel the power of your master, to feel the power raw and intense, totally focused on you.

She looked up as her master walked around the darkened room. She also noticed that he wasn't walking to his chamber. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, nodding his head back and forth,

"What must I do to get rid of this boy? Why does he thwart me so? A thorn in my side. A piece of rotten flesh that leaves its smell. A meddlesome old fool that robs me of my prize, mine by right, mine by blood. MY VERY DESTANY!"

He ran over to her and kicked her in the stomach sending her rolling over. Bellatrix crouched into a tight ball as curses and blows smashed into her. Voldermort finally coming to his senses stopped and looked around.

"Where is Wormtail? Where are you, where are you hiding?" A lingering silence filled the room. Bellatrix dared not move, she looked at her master. The power that was radiating off him seamed somewhat diminished.

Wormtail came running into the room cowering.

"What is it my master, how can I serve you this time?"

"Give me your arm fool, I wish to summon all my loyal servants." The look Voldermort gave Wormtail sent a rush of excitement through Bellatrix, she licked her lips in anticipation. Waiting for the blow that would rain down on the spineless excuse of a man.

Wormtail raised his arm knowing what was coming. Voldermort grabbed his arm and pressed his finger to the dark mark. Blinding pain spread through wormtail's body, a reminder of his betrayal to his friends. Voldermort smiled as Wormtail's screams. The sound of pain and suffering was music to his very soul.

Bellatrix thought to herself and licked her lips as the screams filled the air of wormtail's pitiful whimpers.

"The weak fool, he hasn't the right to cry out in pain, Only I his loyal servant who alone has gone beyond the call of all that is needed."

"Master be merciful, I have not failed you have I?" A sudden look of horror filled his face.

"No Wormtail you have done as I have asked. I ask you to perform a task for me, I must confess the duel with Dumbledore has left me somewhat drained, but it was the attempted possession of the boy that has weakened me."

"Whatever it is my Lord I will try to do as you wish." Wormtail cowered at Voldermort's feet.

Voldermort looked down at Bellatrix and smiled a cold lifeless look in his eyes. "Bellatrix has failed me, she needs to be punished, I wish you to carry this out."

Voldermort smiled as Bellatrix looked up. A look of fear and betrayal crossed her face "Yes Bella you have failed me, you failed to retrieve the prophecy, just be thankful it is Wormtail dealing out punishments and not myself." Voldermort walked around the room his shallow breathing the only sound present.

Wormtail smiled, it was time for a bit of pay back, a small token of his loyalty. They will all pay for the suffering and humiliation he has been inflicted to. He had started to rub his hands together and get his wand out ready.

"Not yet Wormtail, I wish you to get my chambers ready for me to retire for the night."

Wormtail turned around and bowed to his master. He backed out of the room and closed the door with a snap.

Voldermort walked over the her and placed a hand on her check and ran it down to her chin where he held her face in his hands.

"Now he has gone I wish to speak to you Bella, your failure has troubled me, I must confessed I'm disappointed. Your husband is no concern to me it has always been your support I crave. I can almost accept failure from him, but you, you are a Black a strong and loyal servant. I will not tolerate failure from you Bella."

With each sentence he spoke his grip on her face tightened until she started to cry out in pain.

"You have failed me Bella, I trusted you and Lucius to do my bidding, you both failed me."

Bellatrix tried to tell her master what had happened, but even to her it was pathetic.

"But my lord Potter destroyed the prophecy, he would rather destroy it than let us have it." She tried to look away, but he held her tighter,

"How many were there Bella, how many turned up with Potter, did the Order arrive with him? Tell me now Bella." Voldermort looked into her eyes, looked into her very soul. It gave the impression he could see through her pitiful lies, she decided on the truth, to lie would mean death.

"There were six master, six underage school children." Bellatrix looked down to the floor

"So let me get this straight. Six underage Wizards and Witches against twelve of my finest most loyal servant's." His breathing was becoming more and more deeper, his eyes were glowing redder by the second.

Bellatrix tried a different approach, why not it has worked in the past.

"Yes my Lord, I am sorry I failed you. Potter also told us falsehoods and lies to try and destabilize our group."

"And what did he tell you?" Voldermort's eyes flashed dangerously. The mere mention of Potter's name was enough to destabilize his already fragile mood. He pressed harder on her face with his hands.

"Such strength in his noble hands" Bellatrix thought to herself giving her a thought which could save her life.

"He said you were Half Blood my Lord, that your Father was a muggle. I didn't believe him my Lord I knew it to be false. How could the most powerful wizard of our time have the noble blood of Salazar Slytherin."

Voldermort smiled to himself, this woman could certainly charm her way out of punishment, worthy of Slytherin, but not today.

"I am sure it was a tale worthy at any meal time, but the fact of the matter is you failed me Bella, I must teach you a lesson, I have been merciful and have given the job to Wormtail, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yes my Lord I am and will always be yours to do as you wish." She looked up and saw a look in his eyes that slightly troubled her. 'No, he is above such carnal pleasures, he wouldn't lower himself to.' She was cut off her thought's be a sharp pain and her head was thrown back. The pain intensified as her head was drawn back even further. Voldermort placed his wand at her neck.

An emotion welled up within Bellatrix which was first fear but then turned into pleasure, she licked her lips once more, enjoying the power her master had over her.

"My master I beg you please be merciful."

"I will do what I see fit, if it means you suffer at my command then so be it. I will not tolerate anymore failure's Bella." Voldermort spat this out as though he demanded to be heard.

"No my Lord, you are all powerful." The familiar feeling of fear crept back into Bellatrix. Voldermort could almost smell the fear, he could certainly sense it. Once again giving him power over his prey.

"Yes I am, I also get my orders carried out one way or the other."

"Whatever my Lord commands I am here to serve, my body I give to thee, my soul I give to thee, I am yours my Lord." Bellatrix was getting desperate now, she was getting weaker by her fear.

"I will decide what I shall take and what I shall leave, you have no say in the matter." A cold hungry look came over his face, he had her where he wanted her.

"Yes my Lord you are wise beyond reason." Bellatrix looked away defeated at last, was there any chance really.

"That I am. I will be proven right once Potter and that old fool are gone from this world."

Voldermort realised his grip on her hair and let it fall back it's normal resting place.

"When Wormtail has finished with you and you have cleaned yourself up, I will need your assistance in my chambers. I wish to debrief you further and I have something you can help me with that requires a skill you possess in abundance."

He placed his hand on her face and patted the side of her cheek. He got up and shouted for Wormtail.

Wormtail came running in and bowed low to his master. "I am here my Lord."

"Wormtail I want you to do your best with Bella here, when you are finished clean her up and send her to me." He lowered his head to Wormtail and spoke softly and cleanly.

"I want you make sure she is punished Wormtail, she also needs to be subdued and easily manipulated I need answers form her. Do not punish her to much so she is incapable of speech, I give you free reign to use your skills, but if you destroy her mind I will kill you." Wormtail trembled and nodded his head.

"Go then and once you are done I need you to give Snape a hand. I also wish to speak to young Draco, but that can wait."

With that Voldermort turned and went into his chambers. Wormtail walked back to Bellatrix. A smile played on his face he was going to enjoy this.

"So Wormtail going to play the big man are we?" She could deal with Wormtail he was weak.

Wormtail placed a glove over his new prized hand, he didn't want to get it dirty. He whipped out his hand and caught Bellatrix around the face, causing her to cry out in pain. He followed up with a swift kick to the midriff. The pleasure he was feeling was starting to get to him. "So this is what it feels to feel power, I think I'm going to get used to this." Wormtail thought to himself.

"You want to be nice to me Bella, The Dark Lord can't be brought off, but I can. If you want this to go smoothly I suggest you be nice to me."

Bellatrix spat out blood, she was stopped saying her response by the familiar pain of her favourite curse.

"The Dark Lord isn't happy with you Bella, you are no longer his favourite, I am his favourite now, I am his most loyal servant, and you shall pay for your failure."

He whispered the curse leaving it for a fraction longer than he truly dared. But power was corrupting him and he was relishing his new position.

Bellatrix screamed out in pain, the thought that was going through her mind was that she deserved this, she was nothing next to her master, she had failed him she needed to be punished. She was doing this for him. For in doing so she was proving her loyalty to her master, her allegiance, her courage.

Voldermort listened in, the cries of Bellatrix was music to his ears, a strange melody of pain and suffering.

"I must not fail. I must not fail once more. I shall not fail you Salazar." Voldermort looked up at his framed ancestor above his bed. With his plans going astray he was still further from his goal of uniting the power of Salazar to Hogwarts. One more plan to get rid of the boy's protector and then Hogwarts will be his.

The scream's had stopped her punishment was completed, time for her debrief.

"Send her in Wormtail, I believe I'm going to enjoy this."


End file.
